roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Stormbreaker
: "A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost." ''― Eitri '''Stormbreaker' is an enchanted axe used by Thor. It was forged from Uru on Nidavellir. Eitri claimed the weapon was meant to become the strongest weapon in Asgard's history.'''' History Creation During the conflict with Thanos, Thor ventured to Nidavellir with Rocket Raccoon and Groot to forge a weapon capable of killing the Mad Titan. Upon arriving, the typically lively forges of Nidavellir were cold and barren, littered with broken parts. The initially scared Dwarf King Eitri found himself reunited with his old friend, and explained that the Dwarves had been rendered all but extinct and his hands had been covered in metal as a result of Thanos's demand for the creation of the Infinity Gauntlet. endures the energy to reignite the forge]] With Thor and Rocket Raccoon's help, Eitri reignited the dying star and re-lit the forge, melting down ingots of Uru and pouring it into a mold. He then shattered the mold, revealing the axe's blade and weight, but misplaced the handle for the weapon. Seeing that Thor was close to death after taking the brunt of the dying star's power, Groot decided they could not wait for Eitri to find or create a metal handle; he grasped the red hot pieces of metal with one of his arms and then cut the arm off to serve as the handle, truly finishing Stormbreaker. The weapon then revived the smoking husk of Thor, who used its power of the Bifrost to go forth to Wakanda and assist the Avengers. Battle of Wakanda attacks Thanos with Stormbreaker]] Stormbreaker was used in the Battle of Wakanda to great effect, augmenting Thor's own lightning massively. Notably, of all the battles, it's the only weapon that severely wounded Thanos by impaling him soon after the Infinity Gauntlet was completed. However, Thor intentionally aimed for Thanos' chest, resulting in Thanos only being badly injured rather than instantly killed. This allowed Thanos to activate the Infinity Gauntlet, and eliminate fifty percent of the universe's life. Moreover, Thanos would also fully recover from the said mortal wound by the time he had arrived on Titan II to recover. As Thanos teleported away, Stormbreaker fell to the ground, the blade covered in his blood. Ambush on Thanos Stormbreaker was later summoned to Thor's hand when he stared at Captain Marvel, testing her resolve. In addition, when the Avengers ambushed Thanos, Thor took great pride in cutting off Thanos' left arm while the Infinity Gauntlet was still attached to his hand. When Thanos announced he had destroyed the Infinity Stones, Thor cut off Thanos' head this time and fulfilling what Thanos himself told Thor should have done the first time. Battle of Earth Five years later, during the final battle against Thanos, Thor dual-wielded both the time-displaced Mjølnir and Stormbreaker, using them to great effect in the battle and being able to go head to head with Thanos. However, he gained the upper hand and nearly used Stormbreaker to cut open Thor's chest as he had previously done to Thanos. He was stopped by Captain America, who revealed that he was capable of wielding Mjølnir. In the later stages of the battle, Thor primarily used Stormbreaker to battle the combined forces of Outriders, Chitauri and the Black Order, leaving Mjølnir to Rogers, although the pair swapped several times. After the defeat of Thanos and his forces, Thor decided to help the Guardians of the Galaxy, taking Stormbreaker with him. Capabilities Stormbreaker is able to focus and enhance Thor's powers. Due to it being composed of Uru, the weapon is nigh-indestructible and able to withstand energy blasts created by the Infinity Stones. It is also able to channel dimensional energy and summon the Bifrost Bridge, which enabled Thor to teleport himself, Rocket Raccoon and Groot to Wakanda. Like Mjølnir before it, Stormbreaker will return to Thor's hand when summoned, and strikes his opponents with massive force. It glows with an otherworldly blue flame that crackles with electricity, and seems to have the ability to home in on a target if Thor wills it. In addition, the weapon allows the user to fly seamlessly while using it, unlike Mjølnir, which required the user to spin it at great speed to lift them off the ground. Due to its increased size and mass, having both the blade of an axe and the head of a hammer in its construction, as well as sporting an elongated handle enabling the weapon to be wielded two-handed, it is a notably more potent melee weapon than Mjølnir that came before it. Eitri even went as far as to say Stormbreaker is the strongest weaponry in Asgard's history. As a weapon designed to kill Thanos, it is one of the few able to harm and injure him, with Thor managing to inflict considerable pain and injury when he pushed the axe deeper into the Titan's chest. Thanos himself, mocking Thor for failing to prioritise a killing blow, suggested that a strike to the head would have killed him outright. Being build to stand against the Infinity Gauntlet wielding Mad Titan, Eitri enchanted it with several properties that allowed it to take advantage of the weaknesses Eitri had installed into it in order to overpower the Infinity Gauntlet, quickly slicing through the beam unleashed upon Thanos, although Thanos was caught off-guard and could have repelled the attack by other ways.Category:Items Category:Weapons